On The Devils Path
by ladyofanarchy
Summary: **BEING REVAMPED! LOOKING FOR A CO-WRITER!** Katelyn "Kitty Kat" Telford is the wife of Chibs, sister of Jax and the only daughter to Gemma and John Teller, making her SAMCRO princess. Follow her life, past and present, and the ups and downs as she learns to juggle her family and relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This story could not be possible without the wonderful and talented lady, MissesTrinity. She has enabled me to free this story from my head, where it's been stuck for quite sometime. Thank you!

As always, we do not own the SOA characters, only our OC!

Enjoy this adventure!

* * *

The warm sun radiated off the dark asphalt of the Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair lot. Clinks and clanks of metal tools and colorful language filled the ears of whoever was near while the smoke from cheap cigarettes filled the air. Like any typical mechanic garage, its lot was decorated with random cars – some waiting to be worked on, some waiting to be picked up. Towards the front sat a row of neatly parked motorcycles that every customer knew to keep distance from.

There were people everywhere, like usual. There were a few men hanging around by their bikes, two men were in the boxing ring, while a few women sat on the picnic table chatting away. While everyone else was having a good time just bullshitting around, there was a lot of commotion coming from the office building.

"Ma, where's last month's invoices?" A woman called out in an agitated voice. Her short slender frame was leaning on the door frame while she cradled a little boy on her hip, both of their dirty blonde hair catching in the small wind that rarely came through their town of Charming, California.

An older woman appeared from around the corner. "In the bottom file cabinet, baby." She replied.

The woman brushed few her dark bangs out of her eyes before walking up the single step that led into the office as the younger woman went to retrieve what she was looking for. A few seconds after entering the office, a younger man soon followed in after.

"Gemma, Clay gave the green light for the big dinner tonight." He said with speed as he fiddled with his hands, trying not to check out the SAMCRO Queen. He turned his eyes on the younger woman who he just noticed was in the room as well.

"Oh hey Katelyn!" He couldn't help the big goofy smile that landed on his face at the sight of the gorgeous woman.

"Hey there." Kit gave him a kind smile, only breaking her eye contact from the invoices to look at the man and nod in his direction. The shy guy just continued to stand there and smile at Kit and then finally at Gemma, nodding as he finished the task that he'd been sent out to do.

As he turned on the ball of his foot to head back into the shop Gemma stopped him, "Hey kid, you eating meat yet?"

"No ma'am." He said, hanging his head low.

Gemma took a step towards the young man, giving him her famous smirk. "I don't trust anyone that doesn't eat meat and if you call me ma'am again.. You won't get the opportunity to get patched in."

He looked towards her daughter skeptically, "What's she mean by that?"

"I mean I'll make you Nosack instead of Halfsack and I don't sew." The woman said a little too sweetly.

Halfsack gulped hard, "Yes ma- I mean, Gemma." After that was said, he scurried off into the shop to keep himself busy and out of the woman's way.

"What time should I be over for this epic feast of your's tonight?" Kit smirked, at her mother teasingly.

Gemma smirked back, taking her grandson from her daughter and propping him upon her lap as she sat on the office love seat. "Early," She replied as she brushed her lips against the small blonde headed boy, "I need your help like always, hun."

Kit nodded, knowing the routine already of what her duties were for the dinner. These dinners were special in nature when it came to the home cooking that the head women did for their families. Gemma had instilled in her daughter the importance of family at a very young age and her teachings radiated off of how her daughter treated her own family, her son, and her family within the club.

The rev of motorcycles caught both women's attention as an older man came through the office doorway. He was of average height and had a few grey strands peeking out from his lazy ponytail that sat on the back of his head.

"Headin' out, lass." The man's thick Scottish accent caught the attention of the little boy on Gemma's lap, who looked up at the man with a wide grin. He looked down at the small child as he started to squirm excitedly in his grandmother's lap. "Just wanted ta tell my boy bye."

"By all means.." Kit said sarcastically, waving her hands in the direction of the young boy. She quickly busied herself with the invoices from the previous three months, avoiding her mother's intense stare as she heard the man call out to the toddler.

"Ya be good fer Gem and yer Ma." He gave the boy a long kiss on the forehead, his silence caused Kit to glance up at him. She couldn't hold back the small smile that rose to her lips as she saw this perfect moment between her dear son and his father.

She quickly looked away as he locked eyes with her. Gemma gave him a kiss on the forehead as the baby was passed back to her.

"Thanks, Chibs. Now you go take care of our boys."

He showed himself out and stopped right outside the door, taking a long and deep breath when he overheard the women start talking again.

"So how's that going?"

"This paperwork is a fucking mess, Ma. Between this and taking care of Cain? I'm gonna lose my fucking mind." He heard Kit mumble. He could hear how sad and frustrated she was in her voice.

"Baby, I wasn't talking about the paperwork." He could hear the sad smile in Matriarch's voice. "How are things going between you and Chibs?"

"Did you not just see the tension for yourself?" Kit snapped, Chibs could tell this was obviously not a subject that she didn't want to discuss. "He hates me, Ma. He found out about the fact that I had been pregnant with Tig's kid way back and I got pregnant and didn't do him the favor that I had done for Tig and have a fucking abortion! He hates me. So how the fuck do you think its going?" He heard her voice crack and the next thing he knew there was a loud crash making him come running back into the office.

"Katelyn!" Gemma snapped, seeing the desk toppled over on top of itself.

"Everythin' alright in here, ladies?" Chibs said, his concerned eyes falling onto the woman that was now heaving up and down in her chair. Kit looked up and started to cry even harder at the sight of the man standing before her.

"I thought you had left." Gemma said, glancing between the two uncertainly. She knew he hadn't left, but she also knew this had to happen - if not for the sake of her daughter then for the sake of her whole family. Chibs started to approach Kit when I suppose he thought better of it.

Kit stood in a hurry, throwing her purse and Cain's baby bag over her shoulder. "I gotta go, Ma. Close the office for the day. I'll clean it up after the dinner tonight." Kit gingerly picked Cain up out of her mother's arms before quickly rushing out of the office, towards her black CTS.

"Well go after her, you idiot. She's got my grandbaby and your son!" Gemma said harshly, shoving Chibs out the door and towards the distraught woman.

As he ran towards her, he saw she was just getting Cain into his car seat. He could see her blonde hair whipping around her face and the wind had dried her tears.

"Can we talk?" He asked hesitantly. She froze at the sound of his voice.

"Please Kate." She just went back to buckling her son in and turned to shut the door only to be trapped between him and her car.

"I don' hate ya. I never could. Ya an' that boy are all I think about since I left." He was slowly pushing up against her, "I was hurt, Kate. Ta know ya had carried another man's baby… Tig's no less." By now he was breathing heavy as she starred back at him like a dear in headlights, "I never told 'em. He doesn' know any of it. I don' want him ta know." He brought his hands up to hold her angelic face in his hands. "I wanna come home, Kate…Ta my family."

"Come home." was the only thing she could think to say as she breathed all of him in. Finally he pressed his lips to her's and it was like in that moment nothing else mattered. As her knees started to buckle she felt Chibs hands slide down to grab her by the hips and lift her up so that he was holding her steady as they continued their heated embrace. They didn't break apart for air; they only finally broke apart when they heard Cain start to giggle.

Chibs slowly brought her back down to her feet, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I gotta get down to the warehouse, lass. Clay will have my balls if I'm not there."

He leaned over and gave Cain a small kiss on his happy face as Kit started to talk. "Well I gotta head into town and do some errands. I'll see you later, right?" It was hard for Kit to believe that this was real. She had been so scared that him finding out her secret would be the thing to push him away. It was just like her mother always said, a man needs to own his pussy. She wasn't sure where Chibs stood with that so she had to make sure he was really coming home.

"Aye." He said, squeezing her hand before rushing over to his bike and tearing out of the lot.

Kit just smiled as she shut her back door and slid down into her front seat. Her husband was coming home and her secret was still hidden away from prying eyes. She put her car into drive and headed on her way when her cell started to ring, glancing down she saw it was Donna. Kit couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips as she picked up her phone. Things had been awful tense between the two ever since Donna's husband had been released from Chino.

"Hello?"

"Katelyn, what the hell are we gonna do? We're three payments behind on my car payment. I can't drive it to work or they're gonna repo it." Katelyn rolled her bright blue eyes as she turned her car back around to head towards the suburbs part of town, "I haven't even told Ope because I don't want to push him back into the stupid club."

"Donna, stop." Kit snapped, "I'll take you to work. I'm already on my way to your house."

"Thanks, Katelyn." Donna replied, relieved.

"I'll see you in three minutes." Kit said, tossing her phone back into her cup holder. Her frustrated mood was quickly coming back. She didn't want to hear Donna bash on the club today. As her mother always said, her Martha Stewart was running real thin. Kit knew she couldn't blame Donna for hating the club.. She didn't know the things they had done to take care of him and to get payback for him being arrested to begin with, but today just wasn't the day to test her tolerance.

She slowly pulled up outside the house she knew all too well, seeing Donna give Ope a big hug and a long kiss. Kit rolled her window down just in time to hear Donna say, "We're gonna make it through this, baby." before she came rushing over to the car.

"So I take it you told him?" Donna didn't answer her and that was all she needed to know the answer, "He's embarrassed that I know about it, isn't he?" Kit asked, reaching for Donna's hand.

"Yeah… Plus, he's upset with me for how I was towards Gemma at the grocery store earlier." Donna chanced a glance in her friend's direction expecting her to go SAMCRO Princess on her, but instead Kit just started to laugh.

"Oh, I bet that was fun." She smirked, taking the first left she could to get back to downtown.

"She bought the groceries I couldn't afford to and then she invited me to her dinner tonight." Donna couldn't help but scoff. "She said and I quote, 'The club is the glue that holds us together.' They didn't hold my family together, now did they?" As soon as the statement left her mouth she knew she had crossed a line that she tried very seldom to cross with Katelyn.

"Look, Donna. I get you're pissed, but you really don't know what you're talking about. The club never turned its back on Opie. We had his back the whole time he was in Chino. If we didn't, do you really believe he would have made it out alive? The Sons have a lot of enemies on the inside."

"Well I know that I was left alone to raise two kids while he was stuck behind bars because he refused to rat on the club. Five years, Katelyn." Donna snapped.

Katelyn rolled up to a stop sign and looked over to Donna with heat in her eyes, "You were left alone? Really? Cause I'm pretty sure me and my big fat pregnant belly were with you every damn day taking care of you and your babies." Kit left off the brakes and slowly drove through downtown, coming up to the diner that Donna worked at, "You're real quick to forget who your friends are ever since Ope got out. We never turned our back on Opie, you, or those kids because you're family. So do with that what you wish. There are always seats at the table for you and your family."

After Kit's rant, Donna quickly exited the car not even bothering to thank her for the ride.

"Bitches these days." was all she could think to say as she drove a little ways down the block, parking in front of some small shops. Kit took a long deep breath, leaning her head against the steering wheel of her car. So much shit had happened since her brother's son had been born it wasn't even funny. She just shook her head and picked up her To-Do List.

Get haircut.

Get groceries for the house.

Get stuff for the dinner.

Buy Abel's 'Welcome Home' gift.

Get Cain an outfit for tonight.

Get nails done w/ Ma.

She threw her purse over her shoulder then grabbed her phone and keys before climbing out of her car to get Cain from the backseat. She helped him stand on wobbly legs as they made their way towards a small boutique. Cain was 7 months old and he couldn't wait to follow in his daddy's footsteps of kicking ass and forgetting names. Kit smiled down at her little piece of heaven when she noticed a woman with long blonde hair approaching her rapidly. She knew the woman well or at least she use to...

"Hi Wendy."

Wendy just sort of starred at her, glancing back and forth between Kit and her son. "It never ceases to amaze me." She chuckled.

"What are you going on about, Wendy?" Kit huffed, just continuing to help Cain wobble his way up the two steps to the sidewalk.

Wendy smiled a small smile, "The resemblance between you and Jax."

"Well we did come out of the same pussy.. At the same damn time basically." She stated, uninterested with the way this conversation was going.. She quickly scooped her son into her arms as she remembered what Wendy had done to her own son… Her brother's son.

"Act alike too. I see you're still as smartass as ever." Wendy sighed, glancing across the street. "What's his name?"

"Cain." Was the only response Kit could muster, unsure of what this woman was up to.

"Cain and Abel. Cute. Like in the Bible." Wendy said, another small smile coming across her face as she thought of her own son.

"Precisely." Kit huffed, switching Cain to her other hip. "You'd know that if you hadn't went off on the crank rails, because a week after you had told me you wanted to name my nephew Abel, I decided to name my little boy Cain. Now what do you want? I know you didn't approach me just to bullshit around."

"I want things to go back, Kit. To the old days. I want my friend back." Wendy said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"The old days are long gone, Wendy. Chibs and I are married now with this precious little boy. I have to think about my family. We can't just go run havoc through this town anymore."

"Holy shit! You and Chibs got married?" Wendy couldn't help but be surprised.

"Yep. I'm no longer Katelyn Teller. It's Katelyn Telford these days." She smirked. There was so much that Wendy didn't know had changed.

"Well give me a chance to get to know her. Just one chance, Kit. I need my friend." Wendy begged, grabbing Kit's free hand.

Looking down at Wendy's hand holding her own, Kit sighed as she felt herself start to cave. "I'll have to run it by Chibs, but I guess you can run a few errands with me today. We'll give it a feel. See if the friendship is even still there to resurrect."

Wendy's look of desperation quickly changed into a big silly grin, "Yeah.. Yeah, okay!"

"You clean?" Kit said, eying the woman up and down.

"Promise."

Kit took a long hard look at Wendy before, glancing down at her son. She had to know for sure if Wendy was really back on track and who knows how to judge someone's character better then Gemma? Babies.

"Here. Hold Cain for me." The woman looked doubtful if what she was hearing was true, "Seriously, Wen. I need my hands free for a couple minutes to find him an outfit for tonight and to get Abel something." Wendy gingerly took the child from his mother's arms and placed him into her own. "Besides, if you can't trust yourself with my son, how can you trust yourself with your own?" Kit asked, in an all knowing kind of voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Wendy smiled, playing with the boys small hands.

"Babe, I'm always right." Kit smirked, punching her friend lightly in the arm. When Kit turned to walk into the store, Wendy took her opportunity to playfully kick her in her boney ass. Kit spun around in the blink of an eye with a gleam in her bright blue orbs,

"Alright. Game on, bitch." She chuckled. Grabbing Wendy's free hand and pulling her into the store.

Kit was a woman on a mission and everyone seemed to know it, jumping out of the well-known woman's way with Wendy following close behind, with Cain in her arms, repeating "Excuse us," to everyone that was shoved out of the way.

Kit bought Abel a stuffed motorcycle for him to snuggle with once he was a little older; she also bought him a onesie that says _'what happens with auntie, stays with auntie'_. The last thing she bought for Abel wasn't from her, but from her to Wendy to Abel. Kit had noticed Wendy fondly playing with a light blue baby blanket that said _'Mommy's Angel'_.

After shopping for little Abel, the two women found an outfit for Cain. Kit had picked out some dark wash jeans and Wendy had picked out a black long sleeved shirt with a little denim vest. It made Kit smile, reminding her of Piney. Her mother had called and cancelled their nail appointment, claiming she had too much to do that day. So after the grocery shopping was done, Kit pulled into the diner Donna worked at and asked Wendy if she wanted to grab a bite to eat.

"I'd love to." Wendy smiled, helping Kit by grabbing Cain's baby bag while Kit unloaded the little man, swinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Opie's wife works here. I figure she could use a good tip with everything they have going on." Kit whispered as Wendy held the door open.

Walking in, Kit saw Donna behind the counter filling two cups with ice. Leading the way, Kit took a booth in the far back corner of the little place where Donna eventually carried two glasses over with some rolls.

"One sweet tea and one root beer." Donna smiled, placing the drinks in front of the two women.

Wendy glanced up, surprised. "You remember I like root beer? It's been damn near a year since you waited on me."

"You two use to be my closest friends. Of course I remember, Wen." Donna said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Wendy reached up, laying her hand over Donna's. "My turn to try. Kit, correct me if I'm wrong. She'll have the country fried chicken with mash potatoes, both smothered in gravy, and macaroni."

"And Wendy will have your double bacon cheese burger with extra fries." Kit said, laughing. Remembering the good old days, until Cain started to smack the table with his wittle fist. "This feels almost like the old days with us three."

"Yeah, it does." Donna smiled, "I'll get him some taters." The small child squealed in delight at hearing he would be getting some.

"Geez, you little fat." Kit said, looking down at her son. "I'd like to say you get that from your daddy, but I'd be lying." As Kit handed Cain his bottle, she reached for a bag Wendy hadn't seen her carry in. "Here."

"What is this?" Wendy asked, cautiously.

"Open it." Kit said, not giving her old friend any hints.

Wendy just starred at it for a minute before slowly opening the bag, pulling out the soft blue fabric. "You didn't need to do this." Wendy's voice started to crack.

"Yeah, I did. I want you to keep that blanket until you earn your rights to Abel back. Cause as far as I can see, that baby boy is the only thing that is saving you from going down that dark and lonely path." After that was said, the two women enjoyed small pointless conversation throughout the rest of their lunch before Kit had to get going. The two said their goodbyes and went their own separate ways.

Pulling up outside her mother's house, Kit saw two bikes, her mother's Caddy, and a shiny Corvette. She smiled as she read the license plate that adorned the red rocket. Some things never changed. Shaking her head as a smirk graced her lips, Kit started to climb out of her car only to be greeted by two men. One had striking grey hair while the other man's was wild black curls.

"Tigger." She announced as the older man opened her back door while the other man picked her up off the ground spinning them around in a tight embrace.

"What's my little man doing?" Once her feet were back on solid ground, she glanced over to see the other man holding Cain up in the air.

"Mommy just went out spoiling him is all." Kit smiled a civil smile to appease the man.

"Between Mommy and Grandma, the kid is gonna be set for life." The man teased, poking fun at his wife and her daughter.

Kit smirked, holding eye contact with the man who she could have sworn had a silver tongue. "Just as long as grandpa doesn't get in the way of it."

"So anyways, Doll. Gemma sent Clay and me out here to help you with the boy and the groceries." said the man who still hadn't moved his arms from around her.

"Well thanks. Clay, will you grab his diaper bag?" She asked as politely as possible. Part of her wanted to yank her son from the man's arms. Something about Clay had always rubbed the young woman wrong. Maybe it was the fact that right after her father died, he had been shacking up with her mother.

Something about that just didn't sit right in Kit's mind. It was like the man had no loyalty unless it was to himself.

"Tig, wanna let me go? The groceries are gonna get hot." She asked impatiently, wiggling in the man's strong grasp.

"Oh, right. No problem, Kit." He said, moving away rather quickly and sheepishly. He walked back towards the trunk as Clay grabbed the baby's diaper bag, heading for the house. Tig knocked lightly on the rear of the car, signaling her to pop it for him.

"Oh. Yeah, my bad. Sorry." Kit mumbled, fumbling with her keys. She managed to hit every button except the truck and right now her alarm was blaring loudly causing Tig to jump away from it.

"Damn it! Sorry, Tigger. I just can't seem to get my head on straight." Kit said in a rush as she managed to shut off the alarm.

She looked up at him and he could see the storm that was brewing in those blue eyes he adored so much.

"Let me." He said, holding up his hand awaiting her to pass him the keys.

Kit tossed him her keys without a second thought and made a bee line for the house. Noticing two other bikes pull up, she waved like she always would without missing a beat. She could see that the first bike had her brother on it and she let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed the door handle, noticing the second rider wasn't her husband, but a larger set man with hair that reminded her of a mad scientist. Finally making it through the threshold of the house and into the kitchen, she tried to calm her nerves.

Looking around, she spotted her mother and a woman with long blonde hair cutting up vegetables while some other random women tossed a salad, made some dips. She knew she should start helping, doing her part as an Old Lady.. But she just couldn't bring herself to move. Her arms felt like lead and her legs felt as though they had been cemented to the hardwood floor. She felt someone touch her arm lightly and turned to see her brother say something to her giving her a kiss on the cheek as his shaggy blonde hair tickled her nose as it always did. Whatever he had said fell on deaf ears as she saw Tig and the other man walk through the door with her grocery bags. Turning back to her mother, everything started to get fuzzy and sound like it was a million miles away.

She brushed past her mother, past Clay who still held Cain in his arms, and as soon as she hit the hallway she broke out into a run until she fell out into her mother's bedroom floor. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she started to rock back and forth. Trying to keep the tears at bay, Kit was having flashbacks that honestly felt like they were taking her back to where it all started…

_13 Years Ago..._

_It didn't happen every summer, but some summers when club business was at its least busy, the Charming Charter would get their families together and head out to a few cabins that they owned near a lake. After helping their mother and Clay packing up the big van with essentials for their weekend, Katelyn hoped on the back of Jax's bike and the two took off._

_It was a couple hours and still sunny when the twins arrived. Jax lined and parked his bike with the others as Katelyn popped her helmet off, hanging it on the back seat of the bike. She brought one leg over the bike and stood up on the dirt road with a stretch. Everyone had arrived and was unloading their things into where they were staying._

_Looking around, Kit's eyes fell onto two small girls that didn't look to be any older than 10. One had a round face with dark black hair while the other had a more heart shaped face with hair that was a mix between hazel and auburn. _

_"Jax, is that Tig's daughters?"_

_Brushing his blonde hair back out of his face, he followed his sister's line of sight. _

_"I think so.. That's strange."_

_"I thought he didn't see them except for like twice a year at their mother's?" She said, slightly disturbed by the sight of the two girls._

_Jax looked at his sister questioningly, "Well things do change, Kit. What's your deal? Why do you care if two more kids are here? At least you don't have to wipe their asses."_

_She didn't answer her brother, brushing past him and towards the water. It was a small hike to get there through the woods, but it wasn't one she hadn't made numerous times before. Kit didn't bother to tell anyone where she was going; she knew someone would find her... She knew he would find her. As soon as she broke the tree line, she took in a deep breath. Looking around, it was like she was in her own little heaven. She had found this little opening a year ago and she had never shared it with anyone except for one person._

_Usually she would smile as she heard the trees start to whistle from the movement within that signaled someone was coming, but instead she turned around and glared expectantly. He saw her hair blowing in the wind framing her face that had an icy glare stuck to it. Her hands were pressed firmly to her hips and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. "What's wrong?"_

_"Why in the hell are they here, Tig?" He racked his hands through his dark curls, letting out a deep sign._

_"Because this is the club's FAMILY get away, remember?" He said, walking closer towards her. She brushed him off._

_Looking down, she noticed how much he seemed to like when they fought. "And what's that mean for this? Because I can't be sucking your dick if you're back there with your kids." She growled. _

_That's when she felt him wrap an arm tightly around her waist, pulling her back up against his chest… She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she felt the bulge press against her back while he twisted a lock of her blonde hair around his finger._

_"I'm not there now, am I?" He said, growling in her ear. "No, I chased your crazy ass out here because all I can think about is that tight pussy of your's."_

_"Well keep thinking about it..." She purred, running back into the trees with Tig hot on her heels._

_He caught her about three yards from the tree line, still shielded from anyone's view. He pressed her up against a tree, pulling her in for a heated kiss. _

_"Don't make me bend you over and beat your ass. You better behave." He growled, holding her by the chin._

_"I don't ever behave." She snapped, yanking away from his grasp and finishing the stretch to the tree line. Kit went over to grab her bag and some other things that were left in the back of the van. She briskly walked into the cabin and threw her bags down by the couch she spent alot of her childhood sleeping on._

_Going back outside, she went and found her brother and his best pal, Opie, in hopes that they could distract her from the far from normal encounter with Tig. Usually things were simple between the two of them. Kit never had to rationalize that he was almost old enough to be her father because she never had seen him with his own kids until today. She never had to think about the fact that she was only 6 years older than his oldest daughter. So she quickly tried to lose herself in the meaningless antics that her brother and his friend entertained themselves with._

_Most of the families were outside for the day bonfire that would end up burning until late that night. The sun was far from setting and all there were used to the heat. Wearing jean shorts and a short floral spaghetti strap blouse that flowed in the breeze with her favorite lace up boots, Kit stood by one of the three long wooden tables with Bobby's four year old on her hip. Anytime the charter's families were involved with each other, Kit took on the mother role and looked after all of the kids, even when not asked to do so. She loved each and every one of them like they were her own blood and they pretty much were because of the club._

_Kit smiled, seeing Opie walking over to her. "Hey, baby girl." He said kissing her on the cheek and wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

_"What's up, handsome?" She giggled. This is what Kit loved about the club. Everything was tight knit. No one was left out, it was a family. The small child started to fuss in her arms, so she started to bounce around.. She attracted quite a bit of attention from all the men then she realized._

_"Baby girl, if you aren't careful those things are gonna pop right out for everyone to see." Opie smirked, grazing the top of her cleavage with his pointer finger._

_This wasn't uncommon for anyone to see. Opie and Kit had always been closer than just two friends, but she couldn't help and notice Tig's look darken a couple shades at the contact. "She got her tits from her momma's side of the family, now that flat ass came from her daddy."_

_"Act like you'd be complaining, Ope." Kit purred, snuggling into the man's side. If there was one thing about Kit, she loved to drive the men crazy and that's exactly what she planned to do to Tig._

Back To Present..

Things finally started to come back to her when she felt someone kneel in front of her, glancing up she saw it was Tig. "What's going on with you, Doll?"

"Being near you..." She started to stutter, not being able to find the words to tell him what she was thinking.

He touched her face softly, "Slow down. What are you trying to say?"

She brushed his hands off her cheeks and stood up slowly. "Chibs wants to come home..." His face didn't change it was just a blank as it had became when she brushed him off, "And hearing him say that and then coming here and seeing you... It just messes with my head, Tigger." He slowly rose to his knees and approached her, "I need time Tig.. Away from you and him."

He gave her a small kiss on his forehead, "I understand."

As soon as he was almost out the door Gemma rushed into the room, "Chibs is here and he's looking for you." She looked to her daughter and saw tears streaming down her face.

"For Christ's sake." she said, shoving Kit towards her bathroom, "Clean yourself up. You have a husband, Katelyn." Turning to Tig, "And you. Go into my closet and get down the box at the very back of the top shelf."

Tig started to argue, "But- "

"Now." Gemma growled, shoving him towards the closet.

"Seriously, Gem. Women like you and Kit are why I beat hookers." He groaned.

Gemma laughed whilst grabbing him by the ear, "Well get used to it and if Chibs and Kit don't make it through this... I'm gonna have Clay beat the piss outta you. Do you hear me, Tigger?"

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." He growled, as she ripped loose of his ear lobe.

"Kate! Where are ya, babe?" Gemma turned around just in time to see the Scotsman enter her bedroom. "Ello, Love." He smiled kissing the matriarch on her cheek, "Where's tha lovely daughter of yer's? Jackie boy said she came in and has been here ever since."

It was at that moment that Tig choose to knock some things off the shelf and signal his presence, exactly what Gemma had been hoping to avoid. "Awh, damn. I'm sorry. I'll clean it up."

The look on Chibs' face quickly went from smiles to stone. "Ya been keepin' my wife company back here, Tig?" It was things like this that made Chibs worried he wouldn't be able to be with Kit anymore. How could he be with this wonderful woman and still look at Tig as one of his brothers he'd lay his life on the line for? He still wasn't sure, but he knew he didn't wanna lose Kit.

"Man, I'm just back here helping Gemma get some stuff she couldn't reach since Clay wouldn't put your kid down." Tig answered, smiling a sinister smile.

It was at that moment Kit choose to open the bathroom door and reveal herself. "Chibs? Is everything okay?"

He starred Tig down for a few more seconds before going to his wife. "Aye. Let's go check on Cain. I think tha Queen has this handle without ya." Chibs placed a hand on her lower back, leading her out the door and into the hallway where he stopped her. "Was he lying?" He inquired, turning her to face him.

"I was in the bathroom alone, baby. I just needed a few minutes to calm down." He seemed to accept her answer and nodded his head, turning to glance back at Gemma's doorway.

He gave her a hard kiss and then ushered her into the kitchen while he went to play with his son. "Hey baby." The blonde woman smiled.

"Hey Luann.." Kit smiled, visibly distracted.

Luann Delaney had known this girl her whole damn life just about and couldn't help but be nosey. "So you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I just need to get some air." Kit said, patting her pockets in search of her keys. "Damn it." She cursed.

"What?" Luann questioned persistently.

"Tig has my keys and if I go back there Chibs is gonna flip out." Sighing, the young girl leaned up against the counter.

"Why would Chibs-" Kit just gave the woman a look, "Oh shit, he found out?" Luann said, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. Kit nodded her head. "Hold on."

Before Kit could question what the woman meant, Luann was rushing to the back part of the house. Kit brushed her hair back out of her face, waiting for the woman to come back. She glanced around the room. Seeing Chibs holding Cain while Jax and Clay taunted her poor son, Bobby was watching her from a far. She knew he knew something was up, but she wasn't about to tell him anything about it. Finally Luann came rushing back into the room, pushing Kit towards the back door as Luann grabbed her own purse off the counter. The last thing Kit saw from inside the house was Bobby jumping up and walking towards them.

Luann shoved a set of keys in her hand, "Take my car. Go to the cabin. Take a few days. Figure out whatever is going on with you."

Kit started to turn until she thought of something, "What are you gonna drive?"

"I'm taking your Caddy, bitch. Your mom said she'll watch Cain. Now go." Luann snapped, seeing Bobby head back inside, most likely to get Chibs or Clay. "I'll lead that Scottish hubby of your's the other way."

With that said, Kit ran to Luann's red Corvette. She had it roaring to life at the same time her Caddy was backing out of the drive way. "Kate!" Looking up, she saw Chibs and Jax running from the house towards her Caddy and when they realized the car wasn't gonna stop, they ran for their bikes, peeling out after her car. Looking back to the house, she saw Bobby doing the same, but he was watching her and with that, she was gone.

Petal to the metal, Bobby hot on her heels.

It wasn't long before Bobby was nothing but a spec in her rear view mirror, she never let up. Keeping the car at a steady 120mph, she let herself feel the engine in the car. Something her father and brother taught her. If she could just stop thinking long enough to feel the rumble of an engine it might just be able to calm her down.


	2. Chapter 2

im trying to revamp this story and change a few things around. Looking for a cowriter/cocreater to help with this story. PM me. I'm itching to start.


End file.
